The invention relates to a window assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a window assembly with a heated wiper rest area.
The windows of a vehicle are a prominent feature of the overall design of the vehicle. Increasingly, the front window or windshield is a location on which an ever-expanding variety of electronic equipment and other devices are disposed. Typically, electricity must be reliably supplied to the equipment and devices disposed on the windshield to power the aforementioned items. As such, there is often a balance that must be achieved between the appearance of the windshield and ensuring that the items disposed thereon will operate without failure.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a windshield which allows electrical power to be supplied to, for example, a heated wiper rest area and has a modern, pleasing appearance.